Finding A Place To Fit In
by InvisibleA
Summary: Takes place after Buffy season one and the fourth book of Harry Potter. Pairing will be Buffy Viktor
1. Chapter 1 I'm a What?

Challenge 1609 on TTH

Challenge 1609 on TTH

We are what?

Buffy, Willow and Xander get Hogwarts letters the summer after season 1

Buffy gets hers while at her dads and Finds out he stopped her from going at age 11 because he's a squib and hates magic and the super natural and tells her to go and not to come back she calls Giles to come and get her, Giles revels that he went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor (you pick) and decides to go with Buffy to Hogwarts if her mom agrees Buffy's mom reads the letter and agrees that she can go.

Xander gets his while trying to avoid his drunken father, and Then shows his Uncle Roy(I'm using him as his moms older brother) who revels that his moms a witch and that she had little talent and was Disinherited for marrying his father a muggle and that the Hellmouth blocked him until he was powerful enough.

Willow gets hers and shows Jenny Calendar. Who tells her that she is Muggleborn and that Giles should be able to explain everything.

In HP takes place in Goblet of Fire

(For visualizing use movie characters)

Has to have Het pairings. I want to see Buffy/Viktor its up to you weather you bring in Oz or not

Also must have these things

Buffy in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor

Willow in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff

Xander in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw

Buffy interested in schoolwork and good grades

Xander telling the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan about comic books and muggle jokes.

a fan girl throwing her underwear at Krum

Giles as a teacher of something (divination?)

Xander getting a girlfriend

A.N. this goes A.U. after season one of Buffy and the third book of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter they belong to their respective Guinness's J.K. Rowling and Joss Wheadon

Chapter 1

I'm a What?

Summer Vacation

A month after the Master's death

Buffy was spending her first summer vacation with her dad after the divorce. Her dads visits had become less frequent in the last year and she was wondering why? Was it her or something else? She couldn't shake the nightmare that it was some how her fault.

She had been trying to get closer to her dad all summer, but he spent most of his time either working or with as she liked to call her the "bimbo Barbie" not that she ever called her that to her face,she was wise enough by now to know that her dad would take Barbie's side over hers even if she was right.

It hurt a lot that he didn't want to be around her. He had started to lessen the time he spent with her shortly after she turned eleven working, later he claimed for a promotion. She had her doubts about it though as a teen he threw money at her to shop, so she learned to act the part of a blonde airhead hoping to appeal to him, it had almost worked till she was called. He was working this summer and when he wasn't he was with Barbie, he had given her access to his credit cards and told her to have fun shopping, so Buffy had tried to forget the Master and everything after it didn't work, she decided to work out make her self the best slayer she could be so that she would live longer than most slayers did. She made a promise to herself, she was going to graduate high school and go to college and try hard to get a scholarship. Buffy decided to buy some new clothes, shoes and secretly weapons she could really use a new crossbow.

As she lay down thinking about these things, she heard a tapping it couldn't be her dad or "bimbo Barbie".

When she looked out her window and almost screamed, there was an owl out side her window with a letter tied on its foot.

"Well this is odd even for me" she muttered to herself as she opened the window to let the owl in.

Sunnydale, California Restfield Cemetery

Xander knew it was not safe to be out at night in Sunnydale, especially in a cemetery but after his dad started ranting a bout his mom being a witch he decided to get out of there before it became ugly. Normally, he would have headed to Willows or Giles but after his dad gave him a black eye he didn't want to worry them. Xander decided to go to his moms' brother Roy's apartment, Uncle Roy was the only relative he knew of on his moms' side and the only decent one he had. Roy normally lived in Napa, California but kept an apartment in Sunnydale. After getting there with out incident a miracle in it self, Xander let himself in with his key flopping down on the couch. Xander thought about the last year if you had told him a year ago that a 5"5 hot blonde girl would protect him from vampires one of whom was his best friend Jesse, he would have called in the men in white coats. Know though, he knew that the Slayer or as he knew her Buffy did in fact do that and that magic, vampires and all the things that you were afraid of as a kid existed.

Xander heard a tapping at the window that's strange I'm on the second floor probably nothing he though but again he heard the tapping getting a stake from his coat he went to the window.

Sunnydale, California Crescent Street

Willow was finishing up her extra credit work from her teachers from next year. Her parents were speaking at another convention this time in Maine, it didn't really bother Willow anymore being on her own all the time now that she knew Buffy she felt her eyes were opened more to the world around her, especially since she had found out all the things from her nightmares as a kid were real. Willow was mussing over the fact she hadn't heard from her best friend Buffy at all this summer. She's probably forgotten all about me she hasn't even called Willow Muttered to herself. Suddenly, Willow heard a tapping at her window cautiously approaching it she saw an owl with what looked like a letter. Cautiously opening the window slowly she screamed nearly fainting, as the owl flew in and landed on her dresser.


	2. Chapter 2 Owls with Letters!

BTVS/HP

BTVS/HP

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A.N. thanks to the 3 people who reviewed two on TTH and one on fanfiction this is for you guys

Chapter 2 Owls with Letters!

"Well this is odd even for me" she muttered to herself as she opened the window to let the owl in.

The owl flew in and landed on her dresser holding out its foot "So you want me to untie the letter?" Buffy asked surprised when the owl bobbed its head. Well its not registering on my spider sense. Besides what are the odds of an owl being evil anyway? She thought untying the letter she saw it was addressed oddly it read.

Miss Elizabeth Summers

2end bedroom apartment 4b

Los Angeles, California 36645

Now slightly creped out but very curious of what the letter contained she decided to opened it

it read:

Dear Miss Summers,

My name is Shamus O'Reilly and I am writing to you for two reasons one is to congratulate you on defeating your prophesy and the Master. I imagine you are surprised I know of this

That's an understatement she thought before continuing on

You see Miss Summers I am the president of the A.S.M. American Society of Magic as you may or may not know there are a verity of types of magic in the world.

No, I really didn't Buffy thought before continuing reading.

The two main ones are Wicca drawing power from the earth and wand-welders who draw magic from themselves, you Miss Summers are not only The Slayer but a witch as well. Since your father Refused to allow you to attend Salem's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry when you were eleven.

He did what! She thought before continuing the letter.

We assumed the watchers council had found out you were a potential and were training you. We Later found out that was not the case, that being said we have decided to offer you once again your place at Salem's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any Questions, Your father or Watcher should be able to answer them. Please send your reply with this owl, When you have reached a decision.

Sincerely

Shamus O'Reilly

President of the A.S.M.

Buffy stared at the letter in her hands with shock. She remembered it was just after her eleventh birthday when her dad had started to distance himself from her spending more time "working"

"This might be the reason why I wonder what he'll say." Buffy thought as she went to the kitchen to get the owl a bowl of water. Placing the letter in her desk, Buffy sat down on her bed to wait for her dad and the "Bimbo Barbie" and her dad to get back.

Sunnydale, Xander's Uncles apartment

Xander heard a tapping at the window that's strange I'm on the second floor probably nothing though he thought again he heard tapping getting a stake from his coat he went to the window.

Xander dropped his stake in surprise there was an owl at out there tapping to come in after pinching himself and rubbing his eyes a couple of times it was still there.

I'm not dreaming there's an owl tapping at the window giving me a dirty look Xander thought.

After opening the window, Xander saw that a letter was attached to the owls' foot as it flew over the kitchen table and landed in the back of a chair. Approaching cautiously Xander was surprised when the owl thrust out his foot toward him, "Do you want me to untie it?" Xander asked the owl seemed to glare at him as if it was thinking duh you idiot. Untying the letter he was surprised when he saw it was addressed to him.

Mr. Alexander Harris

Living room Apartment 4d

Sunnydale, California 33635

Weird, well a letter never hurt anybody he thought

opening the letter carefully he read:

Dear Mr. Harris,

My name is Shamus O'Reilly, I am the president of the A.S.M. American Society of Magic as you may or may not know there are a verity of types of magic in the world The two main ones are Wicca drawing power from the earth and wand-welders who draw magic from them selves, you Mr. Harris are the second type.

No way Xander thought

Your mother, Jessica was a wand-wielder as well.

You have to be kidding me xander thought but he continued on reading.

because of your location on the Boca Del Infierno the Hellmouth

Yeah, the good old Hellmouth Xander thought

it was almost impossible for us to know if you had any powers recently due to the closure of the Hellmouth we were able to detect your magic at last and we would like to offer you your rightful place at Salem's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any questions your Mother or Uncle Roy should be able to answer them please send your reply with this owl,When you have reached a decision.

Sincerely,

Shamus O'Reilly

President of the A.S.M.

No way they have to be kidding me a wizard? With a wand? Better call Uncle Roy on his cell it's probably a big Joke thought Xander, but he couldn't help hoping that maybe just maybe it was real.

Willows house Crescent Street Sunnydale, California

Cautiously opening the window slowly she screamed as the owl flew in and landed on her dresser.

Willow was freaking out vampires she could deal with, owls with letters attached to there legs was a little to freaky! Backing slowly out of her room Willow shutting the door quickly behind her she ran to the kitchen to look up Giles number and call him he would know what to do.

After being unsuccessful in finding Giles number the only other person was Ms. Calendar finding her number willow quickly dialed "hello" "Ms. Calendar its Willow and theresanowlinmyroomwithaletteronitsfoot and…" "Willow take a breath and say it slower okay" Willow takes a deep breath "There's an owl in my room with a letter on its foot and I can't find Giles number and.." "Alright Willow I need you to calm down okay. I'll be there in five seven minutes tops okay and get a bowl of water alright" "okay" Willow hung up the phone and did what Ms. Calendar, said to.

Hearing the doorbell Willow ran to the door "Ms. Calendar" Willow said "What's goingonwhydoseanowlhavealetteran…" "Willow calm down first okay then get the bowl or water and bring it with us show me where the owl is" Willow brought the bowl of water and lead Mrs. Calendar to her room "Okay, Willow take the bowl and put it on your dresser" "Okay" Willow was surprised when the owl flew to the bowl and started drinking the water, turning her attention to Ms. Calendar who replied "All right know untie the letter and take a deep breath and read it"

Miss Willow Rosenberg

3rd bedroom 12 Crescent Street

Sunnydale, California 33635

Dear Miss. Rosenberg

My name is Shamus O'Reilly I am the president of the A.S.M. American Society of Magic as you may or may not know there are a verity of types of magic in the world The two main ones are Wicca drawing power from the earth and wand-welders who draw magic from them selves, you Miss. Rosenberg are the second type a witch born to two parents with out magic

"A Muggleborn witch" Ms. Calendar said "That certinly explains a lot of things" Willow looked at her confused "Go, continue on reading it" urged, Ms. Calendar.

because of your location on the Boca Del Infierno the Hellmouth we were unable to detect you at age eleven since the hell mouths closing however we were able to and decided to offer you a place at Salem's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you have any questions please contact Mrs. Calendar. She should be able to answer them. Please send your reply with this owl, When you have reached a decision.

Sincerely,

Shamus O'Reilly

President of the A.S.M.

Willow looked at Ms. Calendar and promptly fainted as the shock set in.

"Well that went fairly well" Ms. Calendar said after she caught Willow.


	3. Chapter 3 A Fight, Tears, and Questions

A.N.All the capitalized words stand for yelling and screaming

Chapter three A Fight, Tears, and Questions

_**Placing the letter in her desk, Buffy sat down on her bed to wait for her dad and the Bimbo otherwise known as Barbie and her dad.**_

Three hours later Buffy was awoken by the sound of her dad and Barbie doing things she didn't want to think about _Urge! Parents don't have sex I was brought by the stroke. _Buffy didn't get to sleep that night for a while. The next morning Buffy Grabbed her dad aside "Dad we need to talk" "Okay Sweetheart well talk tonight" "Dad we need to talk know" _why won't he talk to me? _"Okay" hank said sounding reluctantly "okay lets go into my room" Buffy suggested when the got there Buffy went straight to the point "why didn't you tell me I was a witch?" hank suddenly got furious "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" he bellowed "Well Since you didn't I found out by myself and since your magical you should have known WHEN I SAID I WAS THE SLAYER IT WAS TRUE! AND NOT HAVE PUT ME IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" "THAT'S IT GET OUT! BY THE TIME I GET HOME YOU BETTER BE GONE WITH YOUR FREAKNESS!" "YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT?" "YES I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" "YOU'RE KICKING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OUT?" "YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! YOU FREAK. Hank slammed the door after he left Buffy broke down shed been called a freak and worse by people but coming from her dad it hurt a hundred times worse. Suddenly Buffy felt arms go around her comforting her as she cried the tears that needed to be shed.

_**No way they have to be kidding me a wizard? With a wand? Better call Uncle Roy cell it's probably a big Joke thought Xander, but he couldn't help hoping that maybe it was real.**_

After leaving a message for his uncle saying he needed to talk to him, Xander got ready for bed.

The next morning Xander awoke to the scent of pancakes and sausage cooking _Uncle Roy must be here _Xander thought as he made his way to the kitchen "good morning Xander" "Uncle Roy" the two of them embraced "its good to see you Xander so why don't you eat breakfast and then well talk?" "Sounds good to me" Xander replied. After enjoying there breakfast they went to the living room to talk.

"So Xander what happened?" _how do I begin to tell him what has happened?_ Xander wondered "Well Xander a good place to begin is the beginning." Taking a deep breath he told his Uncle all about meeting Buffy and Jesses death he didn't leave out anything his uncle listened sensing that Xander had been holding all this in for a while after Xander finished he broke down shedding the tears he hadn't been to cry for one of his first friends. After Xander calmed down his Uncle said "Xander did you get a letter from a man named Shamus O'Reilly?

_**Willow looked at Mrs. Calendar and promptly fainted "Well that went fairly well" Mrs. Calendar said after she caught Willow.**_

After Willow regained consciousness she fired questions rapidly "how am I a witch? What do they mean types Can I tell Xander and Buffy? Am I evil like Amy's mom? What..." "Willow calm down!" Mrs. Calendar said with having amusement "know yes you can tell them, you're a witch by birth you are what as known as a Muggleborn. There are Wicca and Wand-wielders for humans some witches and wizards can learn other types but it takes years to do. No you are not evil that's a choice you make for your self some witches and wizards are evil but that was there choice remember "the road to hell is full of good intensions" okay?" "I will but what will I learn about? "Well the main courses are Transfiguration, Astronomy, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and History of Magic" "after answering a few more questions Mrs. Calendar said

"Now Willow I'm going to tell you a very important story it's the story of the darkest wizard the world has ever known his Real name is Tom Riddle but he goes by Lord Voldemort most people in England call him You-Know-Who that's how terrified they are off him. You see he was a British Wizard who went dark and with that Mrs. Calendar began telling the Wand-Wielders most told story of the Boy-Who-Lived.

A.N. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving and a Glimpse

Chapter 4 Leaving and a Glimpse

_**Hank slammed the door after he left Buffy broke down shed been called a freak and worse by people but coming from her dad it hurt a hundred times worse. Suddenly Buffy felt arms go around her comforting her as she cried the tears that needed to be shed.**_

After calming down Buffy was surprised to see the person holding her was Angel "what are you doing hear?" "Making sure you're alright Buffy you have to listen to me okay?" She nodded "I can't be the vampire you think I am. I have killed maimed and torched people, you need someone who can share the fighting and the light with you. I will always love you Buffy, but your life is changing you're a witch from a powerful family line you have gifts you haven't discovered yet. I can't tell you what they are you have to figure it out for your self. You need to embrace the opportunity you have been given." "What is it? My dads kicked me out my moms in New York and I am more of a freak then ever." "No the opportunity for a more normal life, your death triggered a new slayer being called, she can take over the Hellmouth with her watcher and you can go and have more of a life." "What do you mean "a powerful family line"?" "you will find out when you go to Gringotts that is the Wizarding bank as the slayer you all ready have an account as the oldest child of the Summers family you have inherited the family vaults and emancipation in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds."

"What?" Buffy asked in shock "you heard me" Angel replied smiling faintly "also the bank is run by goblins so don't kill them they mean you no harm. Hears your keys to Gringotts ill help you pack and drive you to Sunnydale. then you can pack the rest of your stuff in a couple of nights we'll go and get Giles and you set up in Ye Old Gates" "what? Wait where? Why?" _I am so confused _"Ye old gate is a Wizarding/peaceful demon town in Ohio where a bigger Gringotts is. Also Shamus will be able to get you caught up in schooling. fter taking a while to absorb all the information Buffy began to packing and with Angels help and soon they were on the way to Sunnydale.

_**After Xander calmed down his Uncle said "Xander did you get a letter from a man named Shamus O'Reilly?"**_

"How do you know that?" Xander asked "because he's a close family friend, I better explain things Xander as you know your mother and the rest of us don't get along" Xander nodded "well I and your mom are Wizard and Witch your mother didn't ever have a lot of power after a big argument with our mother she left and married Tony. Then they moved to the Hellmouth as you now this place attracts badness, your Grandmother and mom had another big argument and I have been the only relative that's allowed contact with you. You are a wizard Xander just like me and your grandfather." "You're kidding Uncle Roy I can't be a Wizard I'm a normal guy who's a loser and Dounut guy. I don't have any power or anything out of the ordinary." "yes you are Xander the A.S.M. wasn't able to track your magic till you reached you magical growth spurt when you brought the slayer back to life. I'm telling you the truth Xander." _I Believe him he's telling me the truth maybe life will get better now _he thought "well lets go pack your bags Xander your not living with Tony anymore!" Roy said _it has to get better _Xander thought with his uncles' help Xander started towards home to pack.

_**In Bulgaria**_

Viktor was not happy ever since his team had gotten into the finals girls were throwing them selves at him, his friends thought he should enjoy this but he wasn't. After a grueling practice the team had to pose for pictures and models of them selves. Viktor was tired the fan girls would not leave him alone with there giggles and perfume. His friend Stanvanski thought it was great "enjoy it Viktor they are villing to please vhy deny them?" "They are vanting Quidditch player not person I am person too. I am being tired of them always being around." "Is your choice Viktor After vorld cup, Ve is going back to schooling no girlz for vhile." "Is most looking forvard to that" Viktor replied, and he was no giggling girlz for 10 month's it was a slice of heaven. He did like girlz but not ones vith headz off air. After the posing and pictures the rest of the day was spent practicing with lunch and dinner breaks finally it was time to go to sleep before Viktor did his Last thoughts were: _if only could to meet someone who is not liking or knowing Quidditch where I am Viktor first then Viktor Krum Bulgarian Quidditch player second is being hard to find a girl like this but i will not be giving up. There is a girl like that somewhere i just have to look harder. _

And with that Viktor slept dreaming of the next day.


	5. Chapter 5 Onwards to Ye Old Stone Gates

Chapter 5 Onwards to Ye Old Stone Gates

_**Taking a while to absorb all the information Buffy began to packing with Angels help and soon they were on the way to Sunnydale.**_

Buffy packed quickly after she finished she sat down to write her mom a letter with Angels help.

**Dear Mom,**

**Dad and I had a fight and to make along story short he kicked me out afterwards.**

**Angel my history tutor is taking me to meet a scholarship committee member. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I applied but I wasn't sure I'd be picked. The O'Reilly Committee offers scholarships for private high schools and colleges and imp meeting Mr. Shamus O'Reilly in Ohio to discuss my options'. Giles is going to help me as well, ill call you after I find out for sure.**

**All My love **

**You're Daughter,**

**Buffy**

Deciding to go by Giles house Buffy and Angel were on there way. On the Way they meet none other then the one and only Cordelia Chase a very Pissed off Cordelia Chase.

"Did you guys get freaky owls to deliver letters to me?" she demanded

"Is this some punishment to get back at me because it is so not funny!" Cordelia Exclaimed.

_**Flashback 2 hours ago at the chase house**_

_**Cordelia was looking at the clothes she had bought on vacation then suddenly she heard a tapping noise opening the window Cordelia was surprised when it gave her a letter. **_

**_After reading it (she was sure Muggleborn was an insult!) She went out on a mission to find the Scobbies after of course grabbing a cross, holy water, and a stake after all you never new what would happen in Sunnydale._**

At Willows House

Ms Calendar had explained to Willow about the differences in the European and American Wizarding world, especially the treatment of non-humans such as Goblins, house-elfs and centaurs. Willow was Furious especially about the house-elfs treatment.

"How dare they! Treating the beings that wash there cloths and clean there houses like Animals! Why the nerve of those Selfish, evil, vile, Bastards!"

Willow had been ranting for ten to twenty minutes till Ms. Calendar finally calmed her down.

"Willow calm down that's one off the things, we'll have more time to go over later. know when do your parents get back and do you have a way to contact them?"

"Yeah I can e-mail them"

"Alright e-mail them and say you're being interviewed for a full scholarship to a private high school and if it goes well college to. Do you think they would buy it?

"Ms. Calendar my parents really won't think about anything more then interview, private school, scholarship and college" Willow said honestly

"Alright tell them the meeting will be in Ohio"

"What's in Ohio?"

"Ye Old Stone Gate"

"What?"

At Xander Harris's House

Xander and Roy where meet by a very drunk Anthony Harris, Whom upon seeing Xander Immediately Launched himself at him while Swinging Roy Didn't Waste a minute immediately saying softly

"Stupefy" Tony Harris was instantly out for the count.

"Don't worry he's not harmed. collect your things We'll got to Stone gates in the morning"

Xander was to stunned to do anything but what Roy said moving Quickly Xander got his action figures, posters, clothes and a few other things he wanted to keep after he was done he went downstairs and heard his mom Hysterically screaming at Roy

"what did you do to him!"

"you know what I did to him Jessica!"

In a softer tone Roy continued

"Jessica I need you to sign these papers so Xander can live with me"

"Why should I do that?"

"because if you don't ill expose the evidence I've been collecting about how neglectful you are to Xander and ill have the judge terminate your parental rights and you'll never see him again"

"Fine you can have him just get out!"

"sign the papers first"

After Jessica signed the papers Xander and Roy left, after Roy cast a quick

"Ennervate"

At Giles House

Rupert Giles was enjoying some brandy and a good book when he heard a sound he had not heard for a long time. Hearing a tap, tapping noise Giles jumped spooked at the sound quickly gathering his wits Giles let the owl in. giving Giles the letter the owl settled down to wait, Giles went and got a bowl off water for the owl then opened the letter

**Dear Rupert,**

**This year Hogwarts will host The first Tri-Wizard tournament in quite some time as a result some off the exchange students will be taking some elective classes here Due to this we need another Ancient Runes/DADA Professor Due to some recent events Concerning your Slayer Miss. Elizabeth Summers we would like to offer you both places in Hogwarts. Please send a response no later then the 31st of July. I do realize** **it has been sometime since you were last in the Wizarding world but would like it if you would consider the position.**

**Sincerely **

**Albus Dumbledore **

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) _

"Well this is certainly unexpected" Giles muttered to himself. At that instance the Door bell rang. "Good lord what know?" sigh "I just had to ask" he muttered after he saw Buffy, Angel and a very mad Cordelia

AN please review and tell me what you think chapter 6 is in the works im trying to gradually increase the length of each chapters so it might be a week or two

IA


	6. Chapter 6 Arriving and Wronski Feint

Chapter 6

"Do come in" Giles said to Buffy, Cordelia, and Angel

"Buffy why are you home early?" "It's a long story Giles"

Buffy then told Giles about the letter she had received her fight with Hank and Angel coming to get her.

"Giles the one thing I don't understand is why they thought that I had been trained by the council?" "Yes, well traditionally slayers have been identified early to be trained were as you where unknown till you where called that upset Quinton Tavers quite a bit I remember."

"Giles I need to talk to you later in private" "alright know cordelia why is it your upset?"

Cordy told Giles about her letter and Giles told them he would know tell them about Hogwarts bringing out his wand Giles showed them it shocked Buffy and Cordy listened as Giles began to tell them about the British magical world.

"Know I am a wizard, and I am what is called a Half-blood. My Mum was a witch and my Dad was a muggle, which is a word for a person without magic. On my eleventh birthday I received a letter inviting me too Hogwarts. My parents where delighted and off I went. Shortly after I graduated I went looking for a job but quickly found that school rivalry's where similar as they were at school. It's very hard in the British Wizarding world to get a job if you are not a pureblood. So I went to the council and was trained as a watcher and that's how I know of the magical world."

Cordy fell into the couch with a faraway look in her eyes as Buffy stood with a glazed look. There was so much she didn't know about Giles, she realized. Why did he keep this secret from her? She thought to herself. Absently she shook her head trying to get over her shock.

Cordy was shocked that she was a witch but decided that she wanted to go to Salem telling Giles, Buffy, and Angel. Angel told them he and Buffy where heading to Ye Old Stone Gates, Giles agreed to go with them as did Cordy both whom went to pack. The next night after Buffy and Angel Patrolled, They all left Sunnydale and headed to Ohio.

Willow and Ms. Calendar traveled by floo, to Ohio. Willow found out it was not a method of travel she wanted to continue using after nearly tossing her breakfast back up. Once they got to an local motel they rented rooms. It was called the Sparks manor which was named after an American Quidditch team. Willow finally asked the question she had been wanting to since they left

"Ms. Calendar?"

"Yes Willow"

"Why is this place called Ye Old Stone Gates?"

"Mostly because the person who named it was a very uncreative man who was said to has a hart of stone and lots of gates to keep people away from him."

"Oh"

"Its late Willow better get some rest tomorrow we will go shopping."

"Good night Ms. Calendar"

"Goodnight Willow"

Xander

After Roy told Xander to grab an old newspaper that acted as a portkey they arrived at the family cottage in Ye Old Stone Gates.

Soon after they arrived they turned in for the night.

Giles POV in the car

Rupert Giles was very agitated. He had never realized what a horrendous driver Cordelia Chase was, sadly he had not realized it until he was stuck in the car with her. Though looking back he should have realized after Buffy would not get in the car with her, it was going to be a very long trip.

Shamus O'Reilly sent out note to each of the Scobbies each one came with a portkey to meet him at the Caldrons an American version of the Leakey Caldron.

A couple of days later every one had arrived although none off them knew the others had arrived or even knew the others where aware of the new world they had all made there way into but that was about to change. After Buffy, Angel, Giles, and Cordy arrived they made there way to Gringotts, Giles got each of them some Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts. Cordy and Buffy received second letters requesting there presence at the Caldron to meet Shamus O'Reilly Giles decided to go with them and Angel had headed back to the motel to get some sleep and then would leave to go back to the Hellmouth to protect it till the second Slayer got there.

Willows POV

Willow and Ms. Calendar arrived early to the caldron

"Ms. Calendar do you know what Mr. O'Reilly looks like? How do we recognize him? What do I call him Mr. O'Reilly or Mr. President?"

"One thing at a time Willow" Ms. Calendar said with amusement

All of a sudden Willow screamed

"Xander!"

Xander's POV

Turning around Xander Barely had time to react be for he was enveloped in a Willow hug

"Willow!"

In unison they said

"What are you doing hear?"

Buffy POV

After taking the Porter thingy we where at a place called the Caldron, Cordelia was complaining about the rude man who called her a mudblood I looked around found all possible escape paths when I saw

"Xander, Willow!"

Buffy yelled as she flung herself at them enveloping them in a hug that left them lacking oxygen.

Cordelias' POV

I can't believe he called me that Rude much?

Quickly Cordy spotted Buffy launching herself at Willow and Xander

"Great it's a loser reunion"

She said with heavy sarcasm.

When Shamus O'Reilly had sent out letters to each of the Scobbies he hadn't known what to expect. But it certainly wasn't a 5"4 blonde for the slayer whom obviously cared for her friends very much as was obvious by the hug she was giving them. The girl Cordelia though hadn't found her place yet but was starting to smiling to himself, he watched until they were done greeting each other then he made his way over to them.

Mean while in Bulgaria

The Bulgarian National Quidditch team was hard at work practicing five to seven hours a day, which was very tiring. Viktor considered him self-lucky he only had four to six hours of practice a day since he was the seeker.

After lunch Viktor decided to practice a move he had been trying on a padded field that was a very hard move for a seeker the Wronski Feint. He went in to a very high speeded dive waiting until the absolute last second he pulled up his teammates broke out in applause his feet had just skimmed the ground. He had done it Viktor Krum had done a Wronski Feint.


	7. Chapter 7 Some Family history and

Chapter 7 FAPTI

Some Family history and Time Warp?

A.N. This chapter focuses on Buffy's family and there past

Buffy POV

Buffy was instantly aware of Shamus O'Reilly, as he made his way over to them. He had a powerful presents that seemed to project to her spidy sense. He was around 6"1, with brown eyes and red hair. He carried himself with an elegant sort of grace the kind that reminded her off a ballet dancer she thought trying not to snigger.

Shamus arrived where they were standing and introduced him self

"Hello I am Shamus O'Reilly"

After a pause he went on

"Would you mind if we all move into a private room to talk I have some explaining to do"

"Obviously" Cordy said under her breath

"If you would follow me this way"

Know the Caldron wasn't the best looking place. The wallpaper was faded and the floors worn.

Understandably Buffy's and the Scoobies mouths dropped and there eyes open wide with shock when they saw the private room he was referring to, it had A large chandelier that shone tiny rainbows all over the pastel yellow walls and beautiful wooden chairs with deep cushions covered with pastel green cloth covers.

Gesturing for them to sit down Shamus taking a deep breath began.

"When the first Colonists arrived in the new world Wizards were among them, for they had been driven out of the European Wizarding world because they wear feared. They were wizards and Witches that did not need wands because wands merely act as enhances for a persons magic but these witches and Wizards refused to give up the ways of there forefathers, for that they were labeled dark and came to the new world."

Pausing a moment to collect his breath he then continued

"The first ones to arrived Swore oaths that all witches and Wizards born on their shores would be trained in Wicca and Wand-Wielding ways, and never would they refuse a squib refuge and the chance to learn Wicca magic."

"That's a nice story," Buffy said

"But what dose that have to do with my friends and me?"

"Well Miss. Summers if you would hold on for a couple more moments ill tell you"

Looking at her friends and Cordy, Buffy decided to stay nodding she waited to hear the rest of his tale.

"By the eighteen hundreds the European Wizarding world saw America as a place for squibs to go so that they would not"

Pausing Shamus grimaced as he continued.

"Disgrace their family's"

"At around that time there was a son born to a very prominent family in England when it came around time for him to attend school the family found out he was a Squib. They then contacted the American Society of Magic and sent him to Salem the Capital of American Magic. When he arrived the Squib and Muggle division found out his name was Orion and placed him with a student Elizabeth and her parents."

Taking a deep breath he continued

"Know Orion from what we can tell became the son they never had. Elizabeth and Orion were married and your family line began. Orion and Elizabeth were prominent members of the American government having various houses also having investments in stocks in business. This in short means you Miss. Summers must come to Salem's Gringotts branch to do a inheritance ritual and to find out what stocks and houses you own as your family is from a very old linage."

"Around the time your great grandparents were expecting their first child. Orion's Biological parents died leaving him and his children as the Patriarchs of the family due to the fact they could not locate Orion or did not try at all a cousin's family became the Patriarchs and have remained so since no one from your family has claimed it which I suggest you do Miss. Summers."

"It's so nice to know about Buffy's history but what does that have to do with us?" Cordy said in a sarcastic tone

"Well seeing as all of you should have come to Salem I would like to offer all of you the opportunity to catch up to where you should be had you started on time. Which means we would give all of you crash courses for about 3 weeks to catch you up to take your OWLs so that next year you could be caught up to your age level"

"So what does that mean for Xander?" Roy asked

Buffy, Willow, Cordy and Giles looked at Roy with facial expressions ranging from concerned to indifference. Shamus had rushed them in so fast they hadn't the time to asked Xander who he was.

If Shamus saw their expressions he ignored them and turned to answer Roy

"It means Xander and the rest who choose to would go into warp time."

"What is that exactly?" Buffy asked

"I am not qualified to explain the particulars about it but basically it is a ritual that allows you to be enclosed in a building and what feels like a week to people outside of it, feels like twenty one weeks to you it essentially be like an intense Summer school should you choose to accept to go."

To everyone's Surprise Buffy spoke up first

"I'd like to do it"

"Buffy you do realize this is virtually throwing away any miniscule chance you had for a normal life?"

"Giles I died a few months ago for a minute or two. I was technically dead till Xander did CPR that triggered the activation of another slayer according to Angel. Which means she and her watcher can take over the Hellmouth and since Angel will be there to help. Giles I know I cant stop being the Slayer it's a part of me, but this Magic is too. Plus since you're my watcher ill still need you when I go so the question really is will you come with me Giles?"

Taking less than a minute to answer Giles replied

"I wouldn't leave you for the world Buffy"

Buffy's smiled with Radiance. Willow and Xander respectably accepted Xander's Uncle Roy and Mrs. Calendar surprised them by saying they were coming with them Giles, Buffy noted seemed Glad Mrs. Calendar was coming but Surprising the Scoobies the greatest was Cordy's acceptance to go.

"What I'm safer there then Sunnyhell!" was her reply to their confused gazes

"She's Quite right you know" Giles said while polishing his glasses.

In Bulgaria

Viktor was having trouble specifically trouble with his fame it seamed to have gotten worse after the Photo shoot the team had done hundreds of letters mostly fan girls arrived each day for him. the coach had said he had to respond to some of them at least

Flash to previous day

"Krum"

"Yes, coach"

"You haven't been answering any of the fan mail you've been getting you need to answer some of them at least"

"Okay coach I will answer at least some of them"

End flash back

The assistant coach said to answer ones he felt comfortable doing since the coach hadn't specified any thing he decided to look for fans of game not of him. Almost all of the first 25 letters he opened had all had basically the same things

"I love you"

"You are the hottest guy I've ever seen"

plus other things that made the virginal Viktor Krum blush even though he heard worse things in the locker room it was different coming from girls but he knew they were after his fame so he was not tempted.

Opening on from a boy that was really a fan it read

Dear Viktow crom

Mommy said I could write to you ewen tho I miht not gits a repwy couwd I have your automgraph? I wiked cing u play Thank u

Demtry age 5

He decided to reply

Dear Demtry

I am very glad you liked watching the game it is the reason I play Quidditch I have enclosed an autographed program

Thank you for the letter

Viktor Krum

Hoping for another letter like that Viktor went through ten more but they wear all fan girl letters after finding some interesting panties or what he assumed were He wondered why he was blessed being able to play pro Quidditch and cursed to be famous


	8. Chapter 8 Wands, Feathers and Time Warp

A.N. well here is the largest chapter i have written yet 1729 words looks shocked thanks to the amount off stuff and an amazing Beta Ryan628 which i dedicate this chapter to and once agian say Thank You!

Chapter 8 Wands, Feathers and Time warp

Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, and Xander spent the rest of the week catching up. Willow had Mrs. Calendar tell them about The Boy Who Lived and Voldemort, who  
was promptly labeled Moldy Warts by Xander. All and all, they had a great time. It was decided that the four would go to Arland Alley to purchase their wands the next day.

Taking a train that night, they arrived in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania taking a portkey from there to Salem, Massachusetts. They arrived half an hour before midnight. Buffy was the only one besides Roy to keep her balance. Xander landed on top of Cordelia, starting a whole new argument between the two. After calming Cordelia down and renting rooms at the local motel, they went to sleep for the night. The next morning after breakfast, they made their way to a back alley. Upon reaching the end, Roy merely kept walking through the wall. Taking their cue from him, the rest made their way into Arland Alley.

Buffy was surprised how modern the fashions of the witches and wizards were; they were wearing clothes similar to what her mother usually wore. Most of the clothes were sweaters, jeans, skirts and shirts that were out of fashion, but they would not have looked out of place at a mall.

After they looked around at the various stores they went to get wands. The sign above the store Roy stopped at read "Acario: Makers of Wands and Accessories since 1653." The shop was painted a navy blue and the lettering on the sign was silver. The paint had flaked off in places. Cordelia, ever the critic, commented, "It's so tacky! How do they stay in business?"

Buffy entered the shop and was almost overwhelmed by the magic she felt coming of the wands in waves. Taking a moment to collect herself, Buffy called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? We would like to purchase wands please."

Sebastian Acario was in his early twenties with brown eyes and brown hair. He had been in the wand-making business for only a few months he had recently taken over from his father and was still extremely nervous around people. Especially in groups like this one. Gathering up his composure, he stepped in to the light of the shop and greeted his first customer.

"Hello Miss Summers my name is Sebastian Acario. I am the owner of this shop. It's an honor to meet you. It's been a very long time since a slayer was a witch as well. Almost four hundred years in fact. Know which one is your wand arm?"

Taking a moment to process what he had said Buffy replied, "Um, I am right handed, but I can use my left one pretty good too." Buffy then noticed the tape measure that was measuring various body parts. It was currently measuring the diameter of her nostrils. Willow, Xander, and Cordelia were watching the tape measure with fascination. As it was measuring the distance from her chin to her ear, Mr. Acarios came back with a few boxes.

"Try this one first. Nine inch oak shaft, unicorn hair core. Well don't just stand there, give it a wave"

Buffy waved the wand, causing a window to shatter. She dropped the wand in shock and immediately tried to apologize

"Sorry, so sorry. Maybe Buffy and magic aren't so mixy"

Mr. Acarios just shrugged, "Apparently not that one," and gave her another one. After ten tries, Mr. Acarios had determined that she needed a wand ten inches long, but could not find the right one for her. After a short pause in which he seemed to stare right through Buffy, he said, "Well I have one I haven't tried in a while, would you like to try it?"

Buffy was hesitant but Willow implored her,

"Come on, Buffy, what could it hurt? Besides another window"

"Come on Buffster just one more" Xander added

"Just do it all ready" Cordelia huffed. "Okay" Buffy agreed choosing to ignore the last comment

Chuckling softly to himself, Mr. Acario went into the back getting the box. He took a deep breath and brought out an old, dusty box. Taking the wand out, Buffy hesitantly went to give it a wave, but as she raised her arm, silver sparks came out of the wand.

"It's the wand that chooses the witch, you know. And it is very interesting, Miss Summers, that this wand chose you."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"That wand has been in my families care since the last Slayer was a witch four hundred years ago. It has a ten inch mahogany shaft. The core has a hair from the first Slayer and a Hungarian Horntail scale. That's a very powerful wand, Miss Summers. I believe you will be the one to bring about changes, Miss Summers. Changes, which have been long needed in the Wizarding world."

"How much for the wand and a holster?" Giles asked from where he stood just inside the doorway.

"No charge for the wand as it was always destined to be Miss Summer's and five galleons for the holster," Mr. Acario replied. After paying, Buffy watched as the others got their wands.

None of the others took as long finding a wand. An eleven-inch holly wand chose Xander, on his fifth try, with a black unicorn hair as the core. Willow got hers on sixth try. It was an eleven and a half inch holly wand containing a Veela hair. Cordy took ten tries to get a ten and a half inch oak containing a Swedish Short Snout dragon heartstring. Buffy held the record for the group with eleven tries to find her wand. After everyone had wand holsters and had put their wands away they went into the American branch of Flourish and Botts.

Buffy craned her neck looking around she had never seen so many books that looked interesting. Giles' demonology books seemed dull compared to the ones on Ancient Runes, Charms, especially Wards, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Xander, on the other hand, was astounded at the number of books. Some of the stacks were so high and off balance that there was no way they could be standing up naturally. After gathering the books for years one though sixth they chose their elective courses: Buffy had Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, Willow would be taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Xander chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, Cordelia chose Divination and Ancient Runes.

After buying their required books and extra ones on Wizarding World History, particularly traditions in Britain and America as well as law, they all went to the magical pet store called Familiars Galore. Buffy purchased a chocolate colored female barn owl named Ardelle, meaning warm and enthusiastic. It seemed to fit the owl's personality. Willow and Cordelia could not find any animal they particularly liked, and decided to wait before getting a pet. Xander's uncle gave him a black boreal owl called Ishtar. Taking the floo back to their motel, they put everything into the bottomless, feather light trunks Shamus had given them. Turning in early they new, the next day they would begin there lessons.

Next day

"Wingardium Leviosa"  
Xander was getting frustrated. The feather he was attempting to float  
wouldn't budge. Buffy had gotten hers on the first try and was practicing controlling it. While Wills had just gotten hers floating, Cordy was still trying. That didn't make him feel any better. _"What if they made a mistake? What if I'm not really a wizard_?"

Roy was observing the three self-titled Scoobies or Slayerettes and Cordelia. Noticing Xander's look Roy went into the class, sneaking behind Xander.  
"You're a little off on the swishing Xander. But the flick is dead-on."  
Xander jumped, surprise evident on his face.

"Uncle Roy you scared the heck out of me!"  
"You were concentrating so hard, a stampede could have gone by with out you noticing."  
"Yeah, I just can't seem to get this right," Xander replied, turning back to the Feather of Doom.

"You need to relax and stop comparing yourself to the others. Go at your own speed. You might not get things right away, but never doubt that you have the ability."

"Okay"

"Now, close your eyes take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Feel the magic within you. Now, swish and flick," Uncle Roy watched patiently as Xander calmed down and began the spell again.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Soon three weeks had gone by and the Scoobies had passed the regular first year final exams. Buffy was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms and a little above average at Transfiguration and but only okay at Herbology, Potions and terrible at Astronomy, and History. Willow on the other hand was brilliant with History and Astronomy and good at just about everything else. Xander, to everyone's great shock, was a natural at Herbology and Potions. Cordy was above average at every thing even after her amazing test grades were factored in.

"What?" she asked at everyone's reaction to her near perfect test scores. "I test well, that's all."

After their scores came back, it was time for the time warp ritual using what they called the hiatus ceremony. Combining pagan and goblin magic, the Scoobies would go into warp time with their teachers, Giles, and Uncle Roy. Mrs. Calendar however had gone back to Sunnydale to help protect Mrs. Summers. After everyone collected there things Cordy could not find her charmed straightener. The goblins had set up the eight candles and a large circle of sand.

Shamus was there to help with the ceremony the four teens were positioned inside the circle one facing each direction: North, South, East, and West. The four adults were facing North East, South East, South West, and North West.

After the candles were lighted, the goblins and the rest of the wizards and witches chanted,

Guardians of time and ancestors of ancient lines Pray do take these travelers to the place 

_Where they may find a place removed from space and time _

_So that they may be ready for the paths _

_Destiny hath laid out for them_

_Pray Goddesses do grant our request _

_And take them at this hour _

_To that place that is removed from time and space _

And with a flash of almost blinding white light they where gone.


	9. Chapter 9 Let the learning begin!

A.N. i ve been unable to get a hold of my former beta anybody whos intrested please PM me.

Chapter 9 FAPTFI

Let the learning begin!

After the flash

In the late after noon around four O'clock, The group arrived at a beautiful little house set on a hill with a river in back, with fields and a patch of forest surrounding it. They were all surprised at the simplistic beauty of it. A garage was set off of the dirt driveway facing it was a little shed leading from the garage to the house there was a stone path looking at the house there was two stone steps leading to the house in front of the step there was a small garden the house was white trimmed with red like the garage and shed.

The stone step lead to a red front door, slowly the group walked to the door Buffy opened it there was a door to the left and steps to the right Assuming the door led to the basement, they made there way up the steps there was a table attached to the floor with benches on either side and two chairs that looked like they were from the sixty's next to the table there was a refrigerator

"Jesses out of fashion much, please tell me that the rest of this place is better" Cordelia commented.

Ignoring her they continued on their exploration.

In the next room there was a long and narrow kitchen that started with counters on the right side that led to a sink and stove.

While on the left there was a spice cabinet and a doorway that led to a laundry room next to that there were more cabinets the doorway out off the kitchen led to the living room. Which had two chairs that faced a TV on the far side of the room, Then there was a stone fire place there was a couch that faced the fire place there was one door way which led to a room and a formal dining room that faced the River. The other doorway led to another room and a bathroom.

There were three bedrooms a tiny one off the dining room that Xander claimed. One room for Cordelia and Buffy to share, and one for Ms. Browns to share with Willow. Giles, Roy, and Mr. Attunes went up to the attic and set up magical tents up there for themselves.

After Buffy and Cordelia herd the room assignments all hell broke lose.

"No way am I sharing with Miss. Physic. I could catch her un-coolness"

"Giles you can not be serious! Are you trying to hurt me? I can not share a room with The Bitch of the Year"

Giles had started to make that clucking sound with his tongue and after taking a deep breath he replied.

"Yes the two of you will be sharing a room it will not do either of you any harm" not to mention it might help you learn how to get along Giles thought.

After the rest of the adults agreed with Giles. Buffy and Cordelia resigned themselves to their fate and went to unpack. The rest of the teachers and Scoobys also went to put their stuff away as well.

In Buffy and Cordelia's assigned room

"You can not have all the closet space Cordelia, some of my things need to be hung up as well"

"So I have more things and I need the space, plus your fashion sense is horrible"

"As opposed to the slut look you do so well? Oh excuse me, it isn't a look you really are a slut" Buffy replied

"Can you be anymore Bitchy?"

"You are…."

Ms. Brown was calling them to Supper interrupted Cordelia. Supper was a rather quiet affair as nearly everyone was tired.

There supper consisted of Spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread and salad.

After supper Buffy was assigned to do the dishes with Mr. Attunes supervising, shortly after everyone went into their rooms. Xander was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Willow and Ms. Browns went to sleep quickly as did Giles, Roy and Mr. Attunes. Soon the only people awake were Cordelia and Buffy.

Two weeks later

Everyone except Buffy and Cordelia was down in the basement relaxing until,

"Giles!" Buffy yelled down the basement stairs.

"Can you tell Cordelia not to touch Mr. Gordo or else her Gucci handbags will disappear!"

"Lord give me patience" Giles muttered "and I need it know!"

As Cordelia replied

"You so better not touch that bag its worth more than your stupid Pig is."

"Is not Mr. Gordo has sentimental value!"

After a few minuets off them staring

"What? Am I not allowed to know big words? And use them"

Everyone looked away and went back to there various books, puzzles, and games thanking the powers that be Cordelia and Buffy were temporarily distracted from their argument. After two weeks everyone was tired of there constant bickering!

Eleven weeks in to time warp

Tempers were flaring Even after eleven weeks Buffy and Cordelia were still constantly fighting, day after day one per son in particular was sick of it.

Rupert Giles had it with his slayer and Cordelia's bickering he would put and end to this or else some one was going to get hurt.

They were yet again in another argument.

"Silence" Giles yelled shocking Cordelia and Buffy into silence they had never heard the stuffy British Watcher yell before no matter what they had done to ruffle his feathers.

"Both of you will halt this childish and irresponsibly behavior at once! I am ashamed off the two of you both of you are sixteen you ruddy well now better, I don't care if you do not like each other you will bloody well act like it until you actually do! Know both off you go to your room and don't come out till you have stopped this childishness and can at least fake getting along!"

Buffy and Cordelia were silent as they left the room.

"Giles was that really necessary?" Mrs. Browns asked

"I'm afraid it was Noelle they have been driving all of us up the wall and it think we have all had enough of it." Giles replied

"I think its for the better they have to learn to get along sooner or later." Roy replied

"Yes indeed"-muttered Mr. Attunes in agreement "But they might not ever learn" he muttered.

What ever happened in Buffy and Cordelia's room no one new but eight ad a half hours latter they emerged and They wouldn't admit it but Buffy and Cordelia became friends after a few weeks they forgave each other and everything was finally peaceful to every ones relive for the remainder off there time in the time warp.

The last day

Everyone was running around in a frenzy looking for everything at the last minute. Buy the time they were done the time warp was just ready to faded with a bright light leaving them once again on regular time in the chamber they had originally used for the ritual

"Welcome back all of you" Shamus said

"Its Good to be back my friend" Roy answered for the group

After exchanging pleasantries and good byes with there teachers, Mr. Attunes and Mrs. Brown left for there homes after telling the Scooby's they would see them at school in September. After that the Scoobys went to Salem by a port-key once again Buffy and Roy were the only ones to keep their balance. They then Checked into a Hotel to put their stuff down they were to meet Shamus at Gringotts the next day for Buffy to do an Inheritance Ritual. Tired after their return they decided to go to bed immediately and to go sight seeing after there meeting with Shamus the next morning.

The next morning

After arriving at Gringotts the Scoobys sat down with Shamus

"Now I have some good news for all off you so I ask you not interrupt till I'm done agreed?" the Scoobys agreed

"Since you all have helped avert apocalypses the American Congress and I have decided to grant each of you a vault with the sum off 15,000 gallons for your efforts except for Miss. Summers who will be granted 20,000 gallons." The Scoobys were shocked into silence

"Know in addition to that your schooling costs will off course be covered buy the government this includes materials. Know Miss. Summers the reason we held this meeting at Gringotts is because of you ancestor Orion and your wish to do the inheritance ritual. Which in you will become the Patriarch of the Back family. Once you do this ritual Miss. Summers, You will be able to access the Black family vaults as well as inheriting Property and stock also emancipation in the wizarding and Muggle worlds. You should know before hand Miss Summers that you have a cousin Sirius whom was imprisoned on Azkaban in England without a trial, and once you become Patriarch you can demand a trial for him as well."

"I have a cousin? Who was imprisoned? And he didn't get a trial? What kind of idiots run there magically government? Is it a British thing? Oops I babbled didn't I?"

Suppressing a laugh Shamus answered.

"In order I believe the answers are, Yes, yes, but he escaped, Yes, the worst kind, and yes"

"How did you manage that?" Giles asked in astonishement.

"Practice with a nervous assistant Mr. Giles" Shamus replied

"Now if everyone except Miss Summers would like to with draw some money the Goblins would like to do the inheritance ritual right away"

"Giles can come right?" Buffy asked

"Cause he's my dad in every way except blood"

"Of coarse he can Miss Summers" Shamus replied with a smile


	10. Chapter 10 Rituals, Inheritance& Goblins

AN: This chapter is currently unbetaed, so there may be a few gramerical and spelling errors but being that it has been a very long time (over a year in fact) since i've updated i hope you will forgive me them.

IA

Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

Chapter 10 FAPTFI

Rituals, Inheritance, and Goblins

After leaving the rest off the Scoobys and Roy in the care of a goblin. Shamus then led Buffy and Giles down many different halls, until he finally led them into a massive room with marble floors and marble columns with gold on them.

"This is the office of the bank president Zalman who is expecting you he will explain the ritual to you Miss Summers, and you too Mr. Giles I have to leave good day!"

"Are you sure your ready for this Buffy?" Giles asked.

"As ready as I can be Giles let the fun begin" said Buffy as an older looking goblin came in.

"Miss Buffy Summers and Mr. Rupert Giles I presume?"

"Yes But please drop the Miss Summers And call me Buffy." Buffy replied while sticking out her hand for Zalman to shake.

"Of course Buffy" Zalman replied while shaking her hand.

"And you must be Zalman I am Rupert Giles" Giles also held out his hand to shake Zelman's.

"Yes and if you would both follow me ill explain to you what the ritual entitles" Zalman said motioning them to follow him.

"Know the ritual is quite simple Buffy will have to prick her finger with a ceremonial dagger and drop a few drops on a tapestry. Which has many charms and Wicca spells on it to revel every member of your family, even if they have been disowned since you can overturn the disownment as the new Patriarch"

"So a few drops off blood are it? Then why couldn't we do it earlier?" Buffy asked.

"While the ceremony takes only a few minutes going over the properties, stock and vault contents will take much longer." Zalman answered

"Oh so after this we are going to look at all that?" Buffy asked

"If you wish or we could go over the summery off it all and I will brief you on what I know of your new accusations."

"What?" Buffy asked

Pinching the bridge of his nose Giles replied.

"It means your new possessions, items ect."

"Okay" Buffy replied

Soon they arrived at the room that the ritual would take place. There was a humongous tapestry flung over an enormous table with a steel dagger on top off it.

"Know" Zalman said

"Mr. Giles if you would stand at the other end of the table and tell us when you see the names Orion & Elizabeth Black and the parent lines above it with there names. Buffy you stand at this end and prick a finger with the dagger and allow 3 to 4 drops off blood to fall on the tapestry. Then you can heal the prick."

"All right let's get this done I so want to go shopping" Buffy replied as Giles made his way to the other end off the table. Taking the dagger Buffy pricked her left pointer finger and let four drops off blood heal before healing the cut silently.

"I see Orion and Elizabeth Black" Giles said

"Good then everything is in order" snapping his fingers Zalman shrunk the tapestry and handed it to Buffy. Silently Buffy took it putting it into her pocket to look at later.

"Know lets return to my office and I will give you a summery off your holdings" Zalman said.

"Yeah lets get this done" Buffy replied as they walked back through the maze of hallways leading back to Zalmans' office. After arriving they took their seats in the office as Zalman retrieved two large binders, one was black with silver lettering while the other was blue with silver lettering.

"Now this binder" He said as he motioned to the black one.

"Is a summery of the Black family in England, while the other is a summery of Orion blacks properties. The first page off each is a summery off your properties and holdings," Zalman said as he handed Buffy the blue binder first.

It read:

Orion Blacks' assets

(England black family assets not included)

Vaults All:

Total Gallons 60,500,000

Trust 500,000 Gallons

Savings 60,000,000 Gallons

Annual income from partnerships 25,000 gallons

Total dollars 302,500,000

Annual income from partnerships 125,000 dollars

Family Heirlooms not included

Partnerships:

40% Grayham Books located in NY annual income 10,000 gallons

10% Amelia's Apothecary located in San Francisco annual income 2,500 gallons

50% Familiars & More located in Florida annual income 12,500 gallons

Houses:

Riverblossem 6 bedrooms, 6 bathes located in Rural NY has multiple wards including modified Fidelius charm

Aurelia's place 7 bedrooms, 6 bathes located in San Francisco has multiple wards including modified Fidelius charm

Penthouse 4 bedrooms, 4 bathes located in Muggle NYC has many protection charms

Vacation house 4 bedrooms, 4 bathes located in Florida has multiple wards including modified Fidelius charm

Buffy was silent for a while Giles was starting to worry when all of a sudden she jumped up and hugged him exclaiming.

"Wow OMG Giles I'm rich! This is great Giles!" Buffy yelled excitedly as she hugged him, then Zalman, then Giles again.

Giles mouth dropped open when he saw how much money his slayer had

"Buffy please there is another binder" Zalman reminded her.

"And if I'm right the English Blacks were either about the same or richer"

"You mean I could be richer?" Buffy asked

"Its quite possible" Zalman replied

As Buffy's jaw dropped as Zalman took the blue binder back and handed her the black one.

It read:

English Blacks Assets

(Orion Blacks assets not included)

Vaults All:

Total Gallons 70,000,000

Trust 900,000

Savings 69,100,000

Annual income from partnerships 35,000 gallons

Total dollars 350,000,000

Annual income from partnerships in dollars 175,000

Family heirlooms not included

Partnerships:

50% Rare Artifacts annual income 20,000 gallons

45% Jumbles Jokes annual income 15,000 gallons

Houses:

12 Grimmauld Place in London, England 8 bedrooms, 7 bathes has multiple wards including Fidelius charm

Black family ancestral castle in Ireland, 10 bedrooms, 12 bathes has multiple wards including Fidelius charm

Villa in Italy, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathes has multiple wards including Fidelius charm

Vacation home in Spain, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathes has multiple wards including Fidelius charm

Château in Paris, France, 7 bedrooms, 6 bathes has multiple wards including Fidelius charm

Buffy looked at Giles then nearly fainted.

"Oh dear" Giles said after he caught Buffy and saw the summery for himself.

After both had recovered from the shock, Zalman continued on.

"Now Orion and Elizabeth were very smart knowing that there descendent's may be prejudice like Orion's own parents they made up a clause on there descendent's. While they are provided for only a heir who accepts there heritage and Graduates from a magical form of schooling is allowed access to the family vaults. Since Miss Summers is accepting of her heritage she still needs to complete her schooling until then you are only allowed to access 1,000 gallons per month for your expenses."

Meanwhile the rest of the Scoobies after having ridden down to their vaults already were anxiously waiting for Buffy and Giles to return. Xander's Uncle pulled him aside to ask him something.

"Xander"

"Yeah Uncle Roy"

"Since I missed your birthday this year to make it up to you would you like to go to the Quidditch world cup?"

Pretending to think about it Xander answered.

"Of course I would this will be great! When is it?"

"At the beginning off August we would have to leave early to get there its being hosted in England this time." Roy replied

"Cool so off to the land off tweed and tea then." Xander said.

"Yes indeed" Roy said in amusement.

"So who's playing?" Xander asked.

"Ireland vs. Bulgaria it should be an interesting match, Krum is an excellent seeker but the Irish chasers are excellent too"

"So its up to luck then?" Xander deduced

"Pretty much" Roy replied as they rejoined the rest off the Scoobies.

Back in Zalmans office Giles had woken Buffy.

"So I'm really rich know?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Miss Summers you are." Zalman replied

"So how do I use these Gallons in the muggle world?" Buffy asked.

"We have a system we will set up an account in the muggle world and give you a debit/credit card that comes from your account here. We here at Gringotts will make sure you have all the funds you need in the account." Zalman replied.

After setting up a muggle account Buffy and Giles went to Buffy's vault. After filling up her moneybag they went to rejoin the rest off the Scoobies in the lobby.

"So guys you ready to go shopping?" Buffy asked.

Meanwhile back in Bulgaria

Viktor and his teammates were practicing as hard as they could. They were leaving for the Quidditch world cup in a few days, which was being held in England. The past few weeks all it was all he could do to get up in the morning, tonight their practice had been cut short Viktor's thoughts, which wondered to the increase in letters. lately his fan letters had increased he had taken to burning the rather racy ones with panties in them he had to wonder though, where do they find these things?

While some of Viktor's teammates may take these girls up on their offers Viktor did not, he was entering his last year at Durmstrang and was entering the Tri-wizard tournament this year. He was hoping to find a girl there who wasn't obsessed with his fame someone who would see him rather than just look at him. Shaking himself from his thoughts Viktor settled down to sleep dreaming of a girl with more substance to her then the airheads who kept sent him their panties in the mail.


End file.
